Conventional vision testing involves reading charts, looking at light sources, or making decisions as to where or what highly simplified stimuli are. Such test methods are often tedious, requiring the person to make repeated determinations of the clarity of a viewing condition, or to identify symbols. The process is often conducted under well controlled but restrictive conditions. Consequently, practitioners can find it difficult to maintain the attention of children in these conditions, impacting on the validity of the results.
In view of the above, existing test methods may not appeal to the person undergoing the test, especially juvenile persons. The present invention seeks to provide a vision testing method and system that is more engaging for the person.